buttermeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Railroading
}}|float:none; vertical-align:top; margin:10px 10px 0 0; display:inline-table; width:300px;}} text-align:center; border:2px solid # ; background-color:# ;" |- ! class="wikia-infobox-header color1" colspan="2" style="font-size:120%; padding:1em; text-align:center;" | }}} |- | } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- | } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- | } | style="width:20%" Debut Date style="width:100%" } }} |- }}} | style="width:20%" Game System style="width:100%" }} Pathfinder |- }}} | style="width:20%" Game Master style="width:100%" }} Runixzan |- }}} | style="width:20%"; valign="top" Participants style="width:100%" }} Leif Arne Whaleduck Aina |} The Setting “About 200 years ago… something happened. Magic in the world simply disappeared. Many creatures died out too and no one knows why. All we know is that the world was separated. Before, everything was connected, now only splintered communities remain. Telepathy and teleportation made trade possible over the oceans, but since the magic disappeared, large monsters now prowl the depths. Only the elves dared venture over the seas to the now unknown lands in the east, and they were never heard from again.” - Unknown. Shin’ra Enuar, a gnome of little note, started six months ago to build a railroad in hope of gathering the world once more. Even though there have been a couple of people that joined this folly in the start, it’s not until now that the news has started to spread. People of all races and almost all ages travel to take part in what might be history, or a disaster. - 25.02.204. Summary 30.02.204. – It’s at this day that both Haldir and Thomas Elliot joined up with Shin'ra's Railroad seeking work. Coincidentally it was also the day the railroad had come to a halt due to two warring factions, the goblins and the kobolds battling in the path of the railroad. Not knowing how to deal with this issue Shin'ra asked among his workers if anyone was willing to volunteer dealing with the situation. Among the hundreds of workers, only five were willing. Haldir, Thomas Elliot, Kalland and two unnamed men. The men set out the day after and following a discussion about which faction to make contact with Haldir convinced them to try communicating with the kobolds. They succeed in this endeavour and got in contact with the kobold's leader whom said if the five men helped them return their God and get rid of the Goblins they would leave the railroad alone. After hatching a plan to have the kobolds dig a huge trap, Haldir, Thomas Elliot and Kalland went with the small lizard people to fight of the goblins. The two other men were too afraid to join them. After a big and bloody battle the Kobold faction beat the goblins, took back their God and blew up the mountain the Goblins resided in, leaving them to die. The tree fighting men had a party with the kobolds and went back with the good news to Shin'ra, which gained them some fame in the Outpost. 05.03.204. – After spending some time in the local bar, Silas, Shin'ra's right hand man, came and ushered that a boxing match would take place the following evening. Thomas Elliot, despite being a sorcerer, was a big built man and decided to join in, which Haldir, a fighter by trade did too. Kalland, whom had been spending more time with the men after their previous endeavour, decided to stay out of the match. The match went sour for both of them. Thomas Elliot was beaten by a small and burly man, while Haldir was knocked out by a strong woman. Licking their wounds the day after, they retired from the bar and went out, enjoying their day off. While walking along the forest borders they met a scared kobold that did not respond to their advances, and moments after both of them was shot with arrows. Running away, the kobold's fate unknown, the two went to the makeshift hospital of the Outpost and got patched up. After telling the story to Silas, he retreated from the hospital to possibly take care of the issue. Haldir also bought some medkits. Towards the end of the day they got news that resources from the transport train had been stolen mid-travel. After Shin'ra had gathered the two men and Kalland they prepared to find out what happened. 06.03.204. – After arriving at Kantar they spent the day idling. Haldir went to see Granjon “The Cleric of Kantar” for medical reasons, but when he found out the price for seeing him, he decided to get some pain meds from a drugstore. Thomas Elliot and Kalland spent most of the time playing dice. Kalland won 6 copper total. Before departure, a tiefling came to them with a letter to be delivered to Shin’ra. Thomas Elliot noticed that she was of the magical persuasion and showed her his 1st level cantrips much to Haldir’s dismay. She seemed to show some interested in this fact and she left the station. On their way back to the Outpost they were beset upon by three big grey furred creatures with tentacles on their back. They managed to fight them of, but shortly after a big serpent creature caught up with the speeding train and entered the fray. After almost being dissolved by the snake’s acidic bile, Thomas Elliot plunged his sword in its head, killing it. After they arrived at the Outpost the wounded people were promptly brought to the sick bay, while the sun setting in the background, Kalland pulled Thomas Elliot’s bastard sword form the scaly beast, while the workers of the Outpost cheered. '''16.03.204. – As the railroad came to a river, a bridge had to be built. As the entire Outpost was waiting for the resources, Haldir went to the local alchemist about certain body parts of the serpent, ending up with selling the parts for 5 gold. He came by later the same day about spreading the wonderful religion of “Science!” to the work force, and being of a simpler mind, Haldir needed someone more scientifically inclined to help him. This ended up with him being hit with the Alchemist’s door as an explosion happened in the shop. All the while Thomas Elliot tried and failed two times climbing a house and ended with him sitting on a bench pointing towards the eventual sunset the reminder of the day. After the resources arrived, they set off to start building the bridge. While accompanied by Aderacia and being hoisted down over the cliff-face they heard the sound of people fighting back by the train. When they’d climbed the cliff they saw five of the grey beasts from the week before. After a bloody battle with many casualties, Thomas Elliot among them (revealing that he in fact was not a human, but rather a soft grey creature), they were met with Silas that helped the rest of the wounded on their feet. Back at the Outpost Kalland had returned from a personal mission and Haldir gave him the news of Thomas Elliot’s fate quite abrupt. Kalland, quite saddened by the news was sitting down at the bench Thomas Elliot was sitting on earlier that day. Silas came by and handed him Elliot’s bastard sword and left him in peace. While staring at the sunset Kalland spotted a winged creature walking from the horizon. Player Characters - Active * Haldir * Aderacia * Gwyndolin Player Characters - Inactive * Thomas Elliot (Dead) NPCs * Kalland * Shin’ra Enuar * Silas * Caslon * Wyld Factions * Shin'ra's Railroad * The Mage's Remnants * Kantar Union * Endmar Syndicate * Ren Aroman * The Karom Institute Category:Campaigns